Tatta Hitotsu No Koi
by Misao-21
Summary: [CAP3]El es atractivo pero orgulloso..., ella fragil y hermosa. Dos mundos diferentes, que se unen por Un Unico Amor. [AM]
1. Chapter 1

**Tatta Hitotsu No Koi**

_**( Un Único Amor)**_

_**By Misao-22**_

**Notas:** Esta es una adaptación de un dorama japonés del mismo nombre, tanto Tatta hitotsu no koi como Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. Aunque, haré algunas variaciones a la novela, es una adaptación completamente a mi manera no se sorprendan. Y esta historia es obviamente un Aoshi y Misao, con algunos de los otros.

- Otras cosa, Aoshi relata, Misao relata, y también yo, no se asusten. -

* * *

**Primer capitulo**

**- Yokohama Año 2006 –**

" _Por ejemplo , como los fuegos artificiales, un inolvidable y único amor , si algo así existe_ "

Era un pequeño taller de reparaciones de barcos, que herede de mi padre al suicidarse. No le culpo, todo lo hizo por pagar nuestras deudas. Soy de una familia humilde, estamos llenos de problemas financieros, mi hermano pequeño Yahiko padece asma, y es muy frágil, y mi madre Tokio es una "Acompañante" un tanto descuidada y desubicada.

Vivimos los tres en un apartamento arriba del taller, no es muy grande, la habitación de yahiko es la mas ordenada, y me preocupo de mantener sus controles bien anotados. La de mi madre es más pequeña y la mía da en dirección hacia los grandes rascacielos de Yokohama.

El taller no tiene muchos empleados, no tengo como pagarles, están aquí mas por lealtad a mi padre y porque están ya viejos. Kuro y Shiro son nuestros maestros, aparte de mi obviamente que me desempeño soldando latas, que es lo que mas se me da hacer. Aparte de nuestra administradora amiga de mi madre Tae.

_Soy Aoshi Shinomori, y esta es la historia de mi amor a los 20 años._

Kenshin es uno de mis mejores amigos trabaja como repartidor de carga, manejando un pequeño camión, tenemos la misma edad, es muy gracioso y bien romántico, pero muy despistado. Sanosuke es mi otro amigo estudia mecánica, y tiene un trabajo esporádico de mesero en una pequeña cafetería, donde no solo es mesero también como es de esperarse explotado.

Para nosotros, a quienes no se nos daban bien las cosas, la vida no era maravillosa.

No teníamos dinero.

Y que les puedo contar más de mí, soy pobre, pero intento surgir. Llevo una imagen rebelde y siempre estoy sucio por el trabajo de taller. Es mi realidad.

Es nuestra Realidad.

* * *

oe – escucho la voz de mi madre, mientras soldó algunas latas. – tomodachi – agrega.

Hai – digo levantándome y dejo el casco en el suelo para salir a la entrada.

Afuera me esperaban kenshin con sanosuke, ken aun con su ropa de trabajo y sano con una sonrisa y las cañas de pescar.

Volveremos a hacer esto? – pregunto con algo de duda y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Es lo único que tenemos – contesta kenshin sonriéndome.

Espérenme un momento – sonrió volviendo al taller a lavarme la cara y sacarme la ropa de trabajo.

_Y lo que hacíamos tampoco era maravilloso._

En la camioneta de carga que usaba kenshin, partíamos los tres a una de las grandes centrales eléctricas.

a donde vamos? – pregunto mientras manejo.

Al mar – dice kenshin sentado al lado derecho.

Vamos a una central eléctrica – dice sanosuke sentado al medio.

El agua que la central hidroeléctrica utilizaba para funcionar era agua del mar, había muchos peces, pero la gente tenia prohibido entrar.

Así que los tres siempre dejábamos estacionada la camioneta afuera, y entrábamos a ver si podíamos conseguir algunos peces cuando nadie nos viera. Realmente no era lo mas correcto, pero lo necesitábamos.

esperen – gritaba sanosuke corriendo por una pequeña ligadura de cemento.

Ya avanza – dije yo corriendo. Mientras kenshin avanzaba con una sonrisa.

Nosotros nos colábamos, pescábamos y llevábamos la pesca a algunos restaurantes y hacíamos dinero.

ehhhh que están todos aun – dijo kenshin saltando en una muralla de cemento.

Si si esperemos – dijo sanosuke también mirando. Y saltamos los tres abajo a esperar pacientemente que la central se desocupara.

A veces teníamos que esperar todo el día hasta que la jornada de trabajo terminara para poder pescar. Pero valía la pena.

* * *

Makimachi- san! – grito la profesora de la ceremonia del te, al momento de ver a misao sonriendo vestida en kimono, al ver a otra muchachita bostezando. - ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo? – Riéndose?? – agrego gritando molesta, dejándola en vergüenza delante de sus demás compañeras.

Lo siento – murmuro Misao agachando un poco los ojos y haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

no tienes una nevera? – pregunto sanosuke mirando a kenshin y el barril de plástico azul que llevaba para coger el pescado.

Ahh .. no – rió tomándose la frente este. Mientras yo estoy de pie apoyado en la camioneta fumando.

_No importaba lo que hiciéramos nunca brillábamos lo suficiente._

* * *

Lo mas importante de la ceremonia del te es la relación entre la persona que sirve y el invitado – decía la profesora.

No podía evitar estar distraída, esto realmente me aburría, y mientras miraba a la nada me di cuenta que había una abeja en la habitación, y estaba cerca de una de las muchachas, no sabia como avisarle así que comencé a desesperar, y a moverme nerviosamente. Luego de esto la abeja se volvió a dar vueltas y acercarse a mi. Me levante y me puse a mover los brazos como loca, ante la vista atónita de las demás y de la profesora, pero es que era una abeja después de todo.

ahh ahhh – gemía mirando a todos lados.

Makimachi- shan! – grito la profesora.

Si – dije algo asustada deteniéndome. – lo siento – agregue y volví a sentarme.

* * *

_Y te conocí._

Apúrense es ahora o nunca –kenshin gritaba mientras corríamos a acércanos a la represa ya de noche, con algunas linternas. Saltamos cuanta pared de cemento se nos atravesaba todo por conseguir algo de pescado. Esto era realmente difícil pues teníamos que hacerlo cautelosamente ( si es que era posible) porque estaba lleno de guardias.

_Y así corríamos por algo de dinero, por algo de luz, por algo en que ayudar y poder creer. Porque para nosotros no hay nada más que esto._

Lo tienes? – pregunto sanosuke a kenshin.

Si si – sonrió este.

Mierda, los guardias! – dije de un salto levantándome y cogiendo las cosas, junto a los chicos , ya teníamos una suficiente cantidad, pero escapar de ellos era un problema.

- Vosotros, que están haciendo! – Grito uno de los guardias deteniendo el auto.- Ve a distraerle – dijo sanosuke a kenshin, quien tomo una linterna y corrió hacia ellos, mientras nosotros guardábamos todo y corríamos de nuevo a la camioneta.

Kenshin logro burlarlos es el mas rápido en correr, nosotros llegamos apurados a la camioneta y lo esperamos. Una vez afuera nos fuimos felices.

Al otro día los tres nos encaminamos al Aoiya , uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de la ciudad, que se encontraba cerca de la Universidad Femenina. Teníamos que subir como las estudiantes una gran escalera larga para llegar a la calle del restaurante.

hemos conseguido muchos – decía kenshin comenzando a subir la escalera.

Hai hai – sonreía sanosuke tras nosotros. Mientras yo llevaba el balde de pescado. – nos darán mucho dinero- agrego.

Las muchachitas corrían bien vestidas y adornadas a nuestro alrededor por no llegar tarde a sus clases, todas muy bellas y muy delicadas. Nosotros las mirábamos embobados, pensando en la mínima posibilidad si quiera de estar con una de ellas.

que hay allí arriba? – pregunto sanosuke inquieto al ver tanta jovencita.

Yokojyo ( universidad femenina) – dijo kenshin con ojos soñadores. Y se pusieron a pelear en que si decía la verdad o no. Yo no soy muy de hablar así que los regañe para que siguiéramos a lo que veníamos.

Y los chicos que están allá? – pregunto sanosuke de nuevo, al ver a unos muchachos repartirles folletos a las chicas que subían.

Son de la universidad de Keio – dijo kenshin.

Y que hacen aquí a esta hora? Conquistar? – pregunto sanosuke.

Invitarlas a sus clubes – solté molesto sin mirarlos. Ellos me miraron raro y tuve que explicarles. – No saben, ellos invitan chicas de otras universidades a que vayan a sus clubes .- agregue.

Y como sabes eso? – pregunto kenshin.

Tu me lo contaste cuando estábamos bebiendo – solté algo cansado de llevar la cubeta.

En eso nos detuvieron tres jovencitas muy bonitas con folletos también de una fiesta.

son de keio? – pregunto una sonriendo. A lo que los tres nos pusimos nerviosos y yo escondí disimuladamente la cubeta.

Ehh – comenzó kenshin.

Si – dije mirándolas.

Vengan hoy hay una fiesta a las 6 en el Ground Blue – dijo una entregándonos los folletos y volviéndose a caminar. Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos pero solo me encogí de hombros. Y ellos comenzaron a jugar con el folleto y a hacer tonterías mientras yo los veía.

llegamos tardeeeeeeeeee!! – grite asustada mirando a tanta gente en la escalera, y megumi que no avanzaba. – nee megumi apúrate – volví a insistir.

Misao espérame – gritaba megumi corriendo con sus botas altas.

Detengan esto – levante la cubeta hacia los chicos. Que no parecían darse por aludidos cuando sucedió.

Megumi apurate!! – dijo misao sin mirar atrás y chocar directamente con aoshi. haciendo que la cubeta saltara y mojara a misao que llevaba un vestidito rosa y un pequeño bolso, tenía su cabello tomado en una coleta alta y comenzó a gritar como desesperada pasándose las manos por el cuerpo .Los pescados saltaban por todos lados.

Misao ten cuidado!! – grito megumi, cuando ya era tarde.

_Y ahí te vi por primera vez._

kyaaaa – gritaba asustada mirando el suelo y mi ropa toda mojada. – que es esto?? – dije, - pescado? – kyaaa le odio le odio – grite dando vueltas toda mojada, mientras megumi corría en mi auxilio. Y pare de correr al escuchar su profunda voz.

Es solo pescado – dijo aoshi levantando la cubeta y mirándola de lado.

Que dijo? – soltó misao con cara de puchero mirando a megumi.

Estas bien? – pregunto esta mirándola.

Acabo de comprarme este vestido y se ha estropeado!! – dije haciendo pataleta. Mientras los chicos recogían el pescado y toda la gente seguía como si nada.

Mebaru – dijo aoshi, haciéndonos mirarle.

He? – dijo misao soltando un suspiro.

Has preguntado que era esto – dijo acercándose con un pescado en la mano. – es mebaru – agrego acercándolo a mi cara, mientras yo me giraba y me escondía.- paraaa por favor – agregue.

Lo sentimos – dijo megumi mirándole.

Bueno si lo dices así , nosotros también lo sentimos – dijo aoshi y continuo recogiendo el pescado junto a los chicos.

Me da pena el mebaru – soltó megumi mirándolos.

Ha? – dijo sanosuke mirándole, y ella se sorprendió de lo guapo que era aquel muchacho.

Ahh .. nada – soltó muy bajito sin verle.

Por favor, toma! – dijo kenshin sacándole un pañuelo del bolsillo a sano y entregándoselo a megumi, esta sonrió y comenzó a tratar de secar a misao que aun mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Oyee discúlpate – dijo megumi a misao, viéndola seguir con su puchero.- nosotras hemos chocado con ellos – agrego – y hemos estropeado su pescado, misao resoplo.

LO SIENTO – dije lo mas fuerte que pude, sin voltear a verle. Aoshi se encontraba aun agachado recogiendo y se quedo quieto al escucharme y resoplo molesto.

YO TAMBIEN – se levanto y lo dijo molesto. – LO SIENTO MUCHO – agrego en tono agresivo. Y le mire subir las escaleras, era realmente guapo, alto, y de cabello negro, usaba unos jeans gastados y una chaqueta café encima de una camiseta blanca., su espalda al subir se veía muy bien. Me volví molesta hacia megumi. Los amigos de el le siguieron.

* * *

no sueles alterarte tanto por estas cosas– dijo sanosuke mirándome.

Odio la gente como ella – solté mientras caminábamos a la entrada del restaurante.- porque actúan como niños ricos- agregue con las manos en los bolsillos.

Actuar, probablemente sea rica – dijo kenshin – y va a la universidad femenina- agrego con media sonrisa.

Una señorita como ella debe comer en lugares como este – soltó sanosuke mirando la entrada.

Miren esto – dijo kenshin sacando el folleto de la fiesta a la cual nos habían invitado. – Es tremendo.- agrego.

He escuchado de ese lugar es muy famoso – agrego sanosuke.

Nunca podré ir ,la gente que va a buenas universidades tiene suerte – dijo kenshin en un suspiro.

Vamos – solté mirándoles. Los dos se me quedaron viendo.

Solo los de keio pueden ir – dijo sano.

Nadie lo sabrá – dije tomándoles los hombros. – hay un montón de chicas como esa que pertenecen a familias ricas.

Pero y si? – dijo kenshin, y luego fuimos interrumpidos por la administradora del local.

Vosotros- dijo mirándonos.- esto? – dijo mirando la cubeta y luego nos miro.- les importaría dejarlo por la puerta de atrás, esta es la entrada de los clientes – agrego.

Nos quedamos un minuto pasmados, pero luego reaccionamos.

hai, lo sentimos – dijo sanosuke y tomamos la cubeta y partimos hacia atrás. Por eso me molesta la gente rica pensé. Porque piensan que pueden tratarnos como quieran.

* * *

En la noche, buscamos nuestra mejor ropa y partimos hacia el Ground Blue. Era un tremendo edificio y estaba de lujo, tenía la entrada adornada y había hasta una hermosa alfombra en la entrada. La música era bastante agradable , pura música clásica.

Tenían mesas repletas de comida, de todo lo que pudiéramos querer, había.

Yo fui con mi chaqueta de cuero negro y una camiseta blanca, mas mis jeans, lo mejor que tengo. Sanosuke estaba con una chaqueta de tela y una camisa, y kenshin con un terno viejo pero limpio. Y luego me miraron actuar. Siempre he sabido que soy algo bien parecido según lo que me han dicho. Y pues quería probarles a los chicos la facilidad de estas chicas. Llevaba 3 números telefónicos, iba por el cuarto. Levante el papel y me miraron sorprendidos y ansiosos acercándoseme.

cuantas? – pregunto sano.

Esta es la cuarta – solté sin emoción.

Eres bueno eh – dijo kenshin.

Conseguiré por lo menos dos mas, así que mírenme – dije levantando el mentón.

Y que harás con todos estos números? – pregunto ken.

Que haré ,que haré – dije a modo de burla – pedirles que me inviten- solté riendo.

No digas eso – dijo sano mirándome.

Son iguales al pescado, cuanto me darían por cada una – dije molesto caminando delante de ellos entre la gente. Y me detuvo una muchacha entregándome un bingo, a los chicos tb les dio.

No hagas nada malo – dijo kenshin mirándome.

No es un juego – agrego sano.

Si lo es – suspire- todo en sus vidas es un juego, nacer en una familia rica, encontrar a otra familia rica y vivir bajo las reglas de las riquezas – solté mirando a un grupito de chicos y chicas.- es un juego – repetí. – los chicos buenos buscan chicas buenas – agregue – de eso se trata- Y los mire, tenían cara de apenados.

Lo siento ¡! – dije abrazándolos – que tengan buena suerte! – agregue y subí por las escaleras para ver el segundo piso. Ellos en tanto miran la comida, y decidieron empezar a degustar. Yo en tanto agarre todos los números y los bote a la basura.

* * *

Y entre a otro salón, blanco y en medio había una pecera con luces muy bonita, me acerque lentamente a ella y a través de esta, la volví a ver. Me detuve y la contemple, estaba sola en una esquina junta una puerta, con un vaso de jugo y mirada asustada. Tenia puesto unos jeans , con tacones y una camiseta azul larga adornada con unos puntitos blancos, y llevaba el cabello suelto. Sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, me hicieron contemplarla por aun más tiempo.

Tomo un poco de jugo y luego miro hacia mí, me vio y se puso tensa, estiro su boca en modo de enojo y mantuvo nerviosa su vaso, girándose altaneramente hacia la puerta. Sonreí y me apoye en una silla a mirarla descaradamente. Ella volvió a mirarme y se volvió. Me miraba y se giraba, y después se giro y camino hacia mi, el tiempo se detuvo.

Paro a un metro de mi y yo me quede mirándola con las manos en los jeans.

he – dijo misao.

Que? – dijo Aoshi.

Porque me estabas mirando fijamente? – pregunto misao tomando el vaso con las dos manos.

En esa pared, justo al lado donde tú estabas había un bicho – dijo aoshi pasándose una mano por el pelo.

He? – dijo misao molesta. Y Aoshi se tiro al suelo.

Aquí aquí – dijo dando una palmada al suelo. Haciendo que misao se corriera y pegara un pequeño gritito.

Era una broma – soltó aoshi mirándole su cara asustada.- Nos volvemos a encontrar – agrego.

A que te refieres? – dijo misao mirándole.

Lo olvidaste? – dijo aoshi sentido.- esta mañana, las escaleras, tu vestido y el pescado – continúo.

Ahh .. el pescado – soltó misao.

Era mebaru – dijo aoshi en respuesta.- pero que nos veamos dos veces en el mismo día no será el destino? – dijo aoshi caminando hacia ella, lo que provoco que misao comenzara a caminar nerviosa y la seguiera. – He estado pensando en ti todo el día – dijo Aoshi. Ella abrió unos grandes ojos.- yo también – soltó mirándole.- he estado pensando en ti todo el día – agrego.

En clase de antropología, en francés – continuo misao.

Enserio? – dijo aoshi mirándola interesado.

Porque nadie quería sentarse a mi lado – soltó molesta, junto a una mesa llena de copas de jugo y tragos.- me di cuenta en la tercera clase, aun olía a pescado – dijo misao.

Ahh – rió aoshi disimuladamente.

Pensé en porque andaban por ahí con tanto pescado – dijo misao mirando al cielo.

Somos pescadores – soltó aoshi y ella lo miro asustada.

Eso es una broma? – dijo curiosa.

Si – suspiro aoshi.

Cual es tu carrera? – pregunto misao rodeando la mesa.- que estudias en keio? – agrego.

Medicina – soltó aoshi tomando un vaso, junto a ella.

Vaya, debes ser muy inteligente – dijo misao mirándole.- a pesar de tu apariencia-

No realmente – dijo aoshi acongojado, mirándola pasar de el y seguir rodeando la mesa, el la siguió.

Llevas una ropa muy bonita – dijo aoshi tratando de llamar su atención.

No te esfuerces, es fea, yo quería usar el vestido de esta mañana para hoy – agrego misao estirando la boca a modo de puchero. – agrego y se detuvo – heeeeee… - pego un gritito.

Que? – dijo aoshi tras ella.

Perdí mi bolso – dijo girándose a enfrentarlo.

Y como es? – dijo aoshi.

Pequeño es negro y con brillos – dijo misao poniendo sus manos al frente mostrándome el tamaño.

Así? – la imite.

No mas pequeño así – junto un poco más sus manos.

Así? – la volví a imitar.

no así – junto sus dedos y sonrió.

* * *

Son todas preciosas – gritaba kenshin bebiendo un trago mirando a sanosuke, que observaba el salón. – porque no coqueteas y solo comes? – pregunto a sanosuke.

Tengo hambre – soltó sanosuke.

No te das cuenta pero eres bien parecido, les encantas – dijo kenshin.

Lo se pero tengo hambre- repitió sanosuke.

Ahh… disculpen – dijo megumi acercándoseles y mirando a sanosuke. – uds son los de la mañana – dijo mirándoles.

Si si – soltó kenshin sonrojado. – hermosa- suspiro.

* * *

Y yo buscando un pequeño bolso, de ese pequeño corazón, recorrí todos los salones buscándolo, incluso nos dividimos para ello. Y lo encontré junto a una silla, escondido. Al volverme a buscarla no estaba, así que corrí por los pasillos hasta verla, bajar por una escalera, y sin reparo le grite. Me miro y se detuvo, sin saber su nombre , ni conocerla, solo quería estar con ella.

Se volvió hacia mi y corrió.

gracias – dijo misao mirándole.

De nada, tomate algo conmigo como agradecimiento- pidió aoshi, y ella se sonrojo.

* * *

Voy a graduarme en ingles, junto con mi otra amiga , la que choco con uds – dijo megumi, conversándoles.

Ahh – soltaron los dos.

Y uds? Que estudian? – dijo ella.

Adivina? – soltó kenshin.

Economía? – dijo megumi dudosa.

Si si si eso eso eso – dijo kenshin nervioso, mientras sano movía la cabeza.

Saben? Hace rato me invitaron unos chicos a su yate, pero me negué, los vi de repente y quise hablar con uds – soltó nerviosa megumi.

Y que auto tienen? – pregunto.

Eh…- dijo kenshin.

Adivina – soltó sanosuke levantando su vaso.

* * *

Estábamos en la terraza, sentados en una de las mesas junto a la piscina, dentro estaban tirando los números del bingo que nos dieron al llegar.

gracias – dijo misao levantando su bolso.

No es nada – sonrió aoshi y ella tambien.

Cuando.. sonríes así…, no se enamoran todos de ti? – dijo de pronto aoshi. Ella se quedo inmóvil.

No – soltó misao.- megumi me dice que si confiara mas en mi, los chicos se me acercarían- agrego.- megumi es mi amiga de la mañana – continuo.

Pero no se que pasa – siguió- no se como debería actuar – soltó misao mirando el piso.- ¿Tu que piensas que hago mal?- pregunto.

Lo acabas de hacer- soltó Aoshi.- ahora mismo has hablado mucho – agrego.

Ehhhhh – soltó misao.

Ehhh que – dijo aoshi.

Pareces muy popular con las chicas – dijo de pronto misao.

Bueno, si – dijo aoshi bebiendo una copa.

En serio? – pregunto.

Si si, tengo 4 números telefónicos ya de chicas – dijo altanero aoshi.

Muéstramelos – enfrento ella.

Ok – dijo aoshi, revolviendo sus bolsillos y dándose cuenta que hace rato los había tirado a la basura.

Los tire – dijo de pronto.

Ehhhhhhhhhhhh – soltó contenta misao – seguro los has tirado.

No miento – dijo aoshi riéndose.

Y dentro del salón gritaron Bingo!, y nos giramos a ver, muchos fuegos artificiales saltaron del salón , y de pronto, uno mas pequeño se salio y cayo al piso, girando rápidamente en dirección a Misao.

que es eso ahhh – se levanto misao asustada caminando de espaldas a la piscina.

Cuidado! – grito aoshi, viendo que el juguetito saltaría sobre ella. Y entonces sucedió..

Ella se tapo la cara con las manos, y comenzó a caer lentamente de espaldas a la piscina, yo intente sostenerla, pero no alcance, y que podía hacer, ya era suyo. Me tire junto a ella. Y caimos…

La abrace bajo el agua y su pequeño cuerpo se levanto, nos quedamos de pie dentrote esta.

- Estas bien? – pregunto aoshi.

perdí mis lentes de contacto – dijo misao.

Los buscare de que color son? – pregunto el.

Transparentes – dijo misao tapándose los ojos.

Y ahí fue cuando comencé a quererlo, se sumergió en la piscina a buscar mis lentes, y no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo. El era muy diferente a los muchachos elegantes que he conocido. Mi corazón esta completamente alterado.

no los encuentro – dijo aoshi.

Son desechables – dijo misao.

Debiste decirlo antes – resoplo aoshi.

Gomen – soltó mirándolo.

Y allí nos contemplamos, mojados, de pie y mirándonos a los ojos.

_Cada vez que estaba con ella, siempre estaba buscando algo.._

**Fin del primer Capitulo.**

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Uff 11 paginas. Tranquilas, no me maten, algún día terminare mis fics. Y de este no se alteren, consta de 10 capítulos y tengo la novela completa. Pero los capítulos son largos así que los dividiré en dos y además los adaptare un poco. Espero les guste. Yo ame y llore esta novela. Es hermosa.

Saludos. Y si de casualidad les gusto, me envían un review.

Misao y Aoshi por siempre. He! Siempre!.

**Misao-22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tatta Hitotsu no koi**

_**( Un Único Amor)**_

_**By Misao-22**_

**Notas:** Esta es una adaptación de un dorama japonés del mismo nombre, tanto Tatta hitotsu no koi como Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. Aunque, haré algunas variaciones a la novela, es una adaptación completamente a mi manera no se sorprendan. Y esta historia es obviamente un Aoshi y Misao, con algunos de los otros.

Otras cosa, Aoshi relata, Misao relata, y también yo, no se asusten. –

Las frases en cursiva casi siempre son pensamientos de Aoshi.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo**

" _Por ejemplo , como los fuegos artificiales, un inolvidable y único amor , si algo así existe_ "

Achis!!! – estornudo Aoshi de pie en una de las salitas del lavado del Ground Blue, vestido con el uniforme de camarero, que consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca con botones azules de cuello estilo mao. Misao se encontraba de la misma manera vestida pero ella llevaba una falda azul oscuro. Realmente era lo único que podían prestarle para secar su ropa mojada.

lo siento es lo único que tenemos – dijo una camarera.

No se preocupe – dijo Misao mirándola sentada a un lado de Megumi, secándose la cabeza con una toalla.

Te comprare ropa cuando salgamos – soltó megumi. Mientras Aoshi las miraba y kenshin estaba sentado frente a ellas y sanosuke al lado de megumi.

AAAAAAchis! – volvió a estornudar Aoshi y kenshin no pudo ya contener la risa, soltándose.

No te rías – Soltó molesto Aoshi.

Pero es que – rió kenshin para luego mirar a megumi quien estaba seria.

No te rias – le dijo ella y el se quedo mudo – Misao también se a caído – agrego, para luego ver a Misao que empezaba a reírse nerviosamente escondiendo su cara en la toalla. – Ah sido divertido – musito ella, siendo observada muy atentamente por Aoshi que también se secaba el cabello.

Tonta – musito megumi.

Achis! – soltó nuevamente Aoshi, para luego salir a ver su ropa.

* * *

Y mientras caminaba por el salón donde estaba toda la gente, escucho una conversación de unas muchachitas ricas. 

De peluquería? – soltó una.

Me pidió el numero telefónico – soltó la otra, Tomando recién la atención de Aoshi.

Y que hiciste? – volvió a preguntar la otra.

Que iba hacer?, no se lo di – dijo enojada.

A mi también me paso – soltó otra.- Un Furita también me lo pidió.- Y que hiciste? – pregunto otra – Ni en sueños se lo di, no me gusta decir esto, pero al menos deben ser de keio , preferentemente de Economía o Medicina – soltó riéndose.

Oh de universidades de Alto Nivel – suspiro otra.

Aoshi que subía la escalera para buscar su ropa, escucho toda aquella conversación, realmente muy molesto y apretando los dientes.  
Espero pacientemente su ropa, aunque estaba húmeda, se la coloco igual y partió nuevamente hacia la salita donde estaban todos.

* * *

**En tanto en la salita.**

Los dos estudian economía – soltó megumi hacia misao, ante las miradas de kenshin y Sanosuke.- ahh y tienen un rolls royce - agrego, mientras Misao los miraba con ternura.

Aoshi estaba en la puerta escuchando sin que lo vean, cuando de pronto los chicos hablaron. Específicamente Kenshin.

Si bueno, no es nada extraordinario después de todo – y se paso una mano por el pelo. Es algo normal , para nosotros – agrego tronando los dedos.

Les he preguntado que hacían con el pescado y me han dicho que después de pescar lo regalan a los restaurantes , te acuerdas? El que esta arriba cerca de la Universidad nuestra? – dijo megumi a Misao que solo asintió.

Megumi se giro a ellos y les dijo :

Y como lo harán después , trabajan en grandes compañías o en bancos? – dijo mirando a sanosuke.

Bueno … si – tartamudeo sanosuke tratando de verse natural.

Oh impresionante – soltó megumi.

Haciendo que esto colmara la paciencia de Aoshi, había escuchado a sus amigos alardear de algo que no tenían, y anteriormente a esas muchachas que hablaban de nunca estar con muchachos que se encuentren bajo su nivel, ya no aguantaba mas quería salir corriendo, sabia que posiblemente ellas dos pensarían igual a las demás. Y pensando así abrió la puerta de golpe.

Nos vamos – solto Aoshi mirándolos.

eh?' pero si estas mojado aun – le dijo sanosuke.

Nos vamos dije – solto para girarse sin siquiera despedirse de las chicas. Los chicos lo miraron extrañados y se despidieron para salir algo confusos del lugar. Ante la mirada atónita de las chicas y sobre todo la de Misao.

* * *

Oye que desperdicio – dijo sanosuke siguiendo a Aoshi, camino a la salida. 

No se emocionen interpretando el papel – soltó molesto Aoshi.

Que?? Pero si tu mismo lo has dicho – dijo Kenshin tratando de seguir su paso.

No es nada extraordinario , los rolls royce son algo normal para nosotros- Imito Aoshi a kenshin, para luego hacer tronar los dedos. – ¿Eres tonto? – agrego saliendo molesto del lugar.

Porque estas de mal humor? – dijo kenshin caminando junto a el.

Son bien lindas – agrego sanosuke.- y parecen agradables.-

Son todas Iguales – musito Aoshi – solo apariencia – agrego apretando la boca.

* * *

En tanto las chicas se encontraban las dos mirando como la ropa de Misao daba vueltas en la lavadora. 

rápido rápido – repetía Misao.

No tienes mal aspecto así – dijo megumi, haciendo que misao la mirase.- Dile – agrego.- Ve a buscar a ese chico – sonrió.

No, no es lo que crees – murmuro misao haciéndose la desentendida.

¿Le has dado las gracias? – pregunto megumi. – Yo no estaba mirando, pero me pareció que se tiro contigo apropósito a la piscina. – agrego. Haciendo que misao mirase al suelo.

Para luego salir corriendo vestida aun de camarera, con tacos altos y con unas enormes ganas de verlo. Recorrió el edificio y se aventuro a la salida, donde nos los encontró, pero aun así continuo corriendo por las calles, muy agitada y llena de inseguridad. En una de las esquinas se tropezó por los tacos, pero al levantarse los diviso, iban los tres conversando y bebiendo algo. Por supuesto a pie.

Heyy! – grito Misao , sin ser escuchada, y continuo corriendo muy casada tras ellos. – Heyy espera – volvió a decir, y ellos se giraron.

La chica a la que le gusta lo nuevo – dijo Aoshi para los chicos.- Observen, la conseguiré en 10 segundos.- agrego pasándole su lata a Kenshin y camino hacia ella, que se detenía cansada un poco mas abajo.

que pasa? – dijo aoshi mirándola.

ehh.. yo no te había dado las gracias – dijo misao sonriéndole de la mejor manera.

Entonces? – dijo Aoshi, - No hoy ni mañana , pero otro día, quieres que nos veamos? – pregunto semisonriendo. Ella levanto la vista emocionada. Y los chicos miraban de lejos, como Aoshi se acercaba más a ella.

Los dos solos – dijo parándose frente a ella y agachándose un poquito para quedar a la altura de su cara, y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Misao se puso muy nerviosa, y no atinaba que decir, teniendo frente a ella a un muchacho tan hermoso como el, y que encima le propusiera una salida, pero ella realmente era un poco tímida, la habían criado así. Apretó sus manos y dijo.

Y si .. Salimos todos?, Les eche a perder la noche a todos , y Halloween se acerca . Yo ire con Megumi , la chica de antes a la iglesia de Oka – hablaba y hablaba misao, hasta que se dio cuenta que Aoshi la miraba fijamente y serio. Y los chicos atrás la miraban con ternura.

No verdad, no quieres – se apeno misao viéndole.

Esta Bien – soltó Aoshi y ella levanto la cabeza a verle – Iré .

Enserio??? – pregunto Misao un poco emocionada.

Cierto que iremos? – pregunto Aoshi hacia atrás y los chicos respondieron afirmativamente y levantaron sus latas.

Entonces es una promesa – sonrió misao. – El día de Halloween, a las 6 en la iglesia de Oka.- finalizo.

Esta bien – dijo aoshi semisonriendole.- Nos vemos – se despidió y giro hacia los chicos. Pensando en muchas cosas, y haciéndose el indiferente. Misao en tanto iba con una sonrisa que no podrían quitársela del rostro por años. Caminaba lentamente hacia el Ground, feliz.

* * *

**A****l otro dia **

Este año nuestra joyería, celebra su sexagésimo aniversario y en nuestro plan especial para estas navidades renovaremos todo, escaparates y anuncios- decía el encargado de publicidad de la Joyería Star Jewerly.- Continuo?- pregunto.

Si continua – agrego Seijuro. Y así continuaba la reunión de publicidad y marketing .

Misao en tanto entraba a la joyería vistiendo un vestidito color crema y unas botas, junto a su bolso del mismo color.

Konichiwa – sonreía a todos los empleados del lugar.

Buenas Señorita – sonrió una vendedora.

Me encanta la decoración de Halloween – suspiro Misao.

El señor esta en una reunión – continuo la vendedora.

No importa, esperare – sonrió Misao. Para luego girarse y mirar todos las nuevas joyas.

Esta buscando algo? – pregunto atenta la vendedora.

Mmmmm.. un anillo o un collar digno de una bruja – jugueteo Misao. Sin percatarse de Seijuro estaba tras ella.

No tenemos nada asi – soltó el acercándose .- si quieres algo, paga por ello – agrego. Haciendo que misao hiciera un puchero.

Ehh pero si tienes demasiados.- murmuro Misao mirando las cosas.

Oye no digas esas cosas delante de los clientes – dijo Seijuro en modo de regaño.

Lo siento – dijo Misao haciendo una reverencia.

Iremos a la cafetería – dijo Seijuro ha la vendedora, que solo asintió. Una vez alla, comenzaron a conversar, sentados frente a frente.

Si quieres algo pídeselo a tu mama - musito seijuro revolviendo su café.- o trabaja – agrego.

¿ No tenia prohibido trabajar? – pregunto misao, bebiendo de su taza.

Hazlo aquí – soltó el mirándola.

Ehhhh – regaño Misao.

No digas " Ehh" – corrigió Seijuro.- Di Si – puntualizo.

S…..i – escupió apenas misao.

Ahh siempre igual contigo – suspiro haciéndose otro café.- ¿ Como estas últimamente? – pregunto algo preocupado.- ¿ Te encuentras Bien??-

Si estoy bien – soltó feliz Misao.- muy bien – agrego sonriendole.

Eso es bueno, pero no te excedas – dijo preocupado seijuro.

Tu tampoco deberías, siempre estas ocupado y llegas muy tarde a casa – dijo Misao mirándole enojadamente.- te excedes en el trabajo- agrego.

Jajaj estoy bien , la que me preocupa eres tu – dijo seijuro.

Papa, no te preocupes mucho, yo estoy bien, de verdad – dijo firmemente misao.

Tienes razón, estas muy bien – dijo seijuro sonriéndole.

* * *

En tanto en el Taller de Reparación de barcos de Aoshi, este se encontraba en su pequeña casa que se encuentra arriba del taller, recogiendo la ropa que había colgado para que se secase, vistiendo unos jeans gastados y una polera manga larga gris. 

Tokio se encontraba pintándose los labios, con un rojo fuerte y preparándose para salir. Y yahiko estaba sentado en la mesa jugando con algo.

hey Aoshi , estoy calentando la comida – dijo Tokio viéndole pasar con la ropa seca hacia su habitación.

Callate – soltó molesto el.

que? – pregunto Tokio.

Perfume – soltó mas alto aoshi , ignorándola.

También tienen arroz –dijo Tokio, recogiendo unas cosas. Mientras Aoshi miraba la olla cocinándose, y moviendo la cabeza al ver que comerían lo mismo de siempre.

Bueno cuida a Yahiko – dijo Tokio a aoshi que revolvía la olla. Para luego salir no sin antes darle un beso a yahiko-chan.

Ten cuidado – soltó el pequeño.

Mmm no hay suficiente para los dos – dijo aoshi acercándose a yahiko.- ¿ Quieres Huevos? – agrego, haciendo que yahiko asintiera. – Ok los hare- abrió el refrigerador casi sin cosas, para sacar un par de huevos y ponerse a freírlos.

En eso Kenshin apareció por la ventana de la cocina, tocando el vidrio.

que quiere – musito molesto Aoshi. Se acerco a el y kenshin solto – ABRE- Aoshi sonrió y le pregunto a Yahiko si abrían este sonrió.

he terminado de trabajar , interrumpo? – dijo mostrando una bolsa con cervezas.

No no – dijo Aoshi.

Sanosuke esta afuera , estaremos donde siempre – dijo kenshin y aoshi sonrió cerrando la ventana, para luego continuar con la cena de Yahiko.

* * *

Ya era de noche , kenshin y sanosuke estaban en un barco junto al taller de Aoshi, sentados bebiendo unas cervezas. Cuando Aoshi apareció bajando la escalera de su casa. 

no crees que fue como un sueño? – dijo sanosuke a kenshin.

Que cosa? – pregunto Kenshin.

La fiesta del otro día – solto sanosuke apretando una lata.

aaahh eso – suspiro kenshin.

La gente se nos acercaba – suspiro sanosuke.- solo por ser de keio -agrego.

Lo siento llego tarde – dijo aoshi subiendo al barco.- que hacen?- pregunto.

Solo bebemos , toma – le dijo kenshin pasándole una cerveza.

Salud – dijeron todos chocándolas.

Oye Aoshi – pregunto sanosuke.- Vas a ir a lo de Halloween? – continuo.

No – rió este mirando para otro lado.

Se lo prometiste – recalco sanosuke.- yo pensé que te gustaba – agrego, mientras kenshin tiraba latas al agua. – te tiraste a la piscina con ella – continuo sano.

No fue así – soltó Aoshi tomando un cigarro.

No fue así AH .. – se burlo sanosuke. – le pediste que saliera contigo? – agrego.

Pero – se metio kenshin – fue solo para demostrar que ella aceptaría, verdad? – pregunto a Aoshi.

Seré sincero con uds – comenzó Aoshi apretando la lata.- Ni siquiera se yo porque se lo pregunte, como dice kenshin se lo pregunte por eso.- agrego dudoso – pero cuando ella respondió así- bajo la cabeza aoshi.- sentí que me había rechazado.- finalizo mirando el cigarro

¿ así? – pregunto kenshin distraído.

Recuerdas que ella nos ofreció salir a todos? – dijo sanosuke.- ahh si – soltó ken.

¿Por qué me siento rechazado por alguien que ni siquiera me gusta? – suspiro Aoshi mirando sus pies.

¿ te llego al corazón? – se burlo sanosuke.

No, mas bien me lo estrangulo – dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente su cigarro y moviéndolo para todos lados.

En cualquier caso es inútil para nosotros acercarnos a muchachas como ellas, son inalcanzables – termino sanosuke.

Y tenemos que entenderlo, tu le pediste una cita solos, y ella respondió que mejor todos, es como una disculpa – continuo sanosuke. Haciendo que Aoshi solo se mantuviera pensativo mirando ahora el agua.

Y como sabes eso?, eres la enciclopedia del amor – dijo admirado kenshin a sanosuke.

Ahh pero quizás nos invito a todos para seguir la corriente, como la cenicienta pero en forma contraria – suspiro kenshin.

" _La cenicienta sin magia, se quedo con una calabaza y sus ropas sucias. Y nosotros también. Regresamos a la realidad."_

* * *

HEEE kenshin apúrate se moja la mercadería – gritaba el jefe poniendo un saco encima del camión. 

si señorr – corría kenshin a tapar todo.

En tanto Sanosuke se quedaba dormido en una de sus clases de mecánica y era despertado por un golpe con un libro del mecánico jefe.

Y Aoshi, disculpándose frente a unos empresarios, por no poder pagar lo que le debían, el taller realmente iba mal y no tenían muchos ingresos. Todo sucio y algo apenado. Mientras Shiro y Kuro lo miraban.

* * *

**El dia de Halloween**

El celular de Misao sonaba y sonaba, esta lo había dejado en el living, y su madre okon estaba cocinando, estaba nerviosa entre dejar que la comida se queme o responder. Justo en ese minuto llego Soujiro el hermano de Misao.

Misao! – grito su madre tratando de apagar el gas. – colgaron – agrego. Para luego sentir como llamaban ahora al teléfono de la casa. Ese día realmente llovía mucho.

soujiro contesta – dijo okon a soujiro.

Si? Casa de los Makimachi – pregunto este muy sonriente.

Misao se encontraba probándose su traje de bruja, que consistía en un vestidito muy tierno, negro , con patíes negras y un sombrero de bruja, junto a un bastón. Cuando su hermano toco y abrió la puerta.

hermano, toca primero – regaño misao sacándose el sombrero.

Llame – dijo soujiro.

Pero si abres mientras lo haces no vale – volvió a regañar esta.

¿ que es eso? – pregunto mirándola vestida así.

una bruja – dijo mostrándole el traje .

te llama megumi-chan – sonrió mostrándole el teléfono.

ahh deje mi móvil abajo, gracias – dijo tomando el teléfono.

Alo? Megumi? – saludo misao.

Mmm holaa – megumi apenada con un paraguas y su traje de vendedora afuera de una tienda de comida rápida.- mmm lo siento, tengo que trabajar- continuo.

Que?? – se sorprendió misao.

No he podido cambiar el turno, pero si puedo luego me reúno con uds – finalizo megumi.

Ok no te preocupes, yo les diré a los demás- sonrió misao colgando el teléfono. Ante la atenta mirada de soujiro en la puerta.

¿ que miras? – dijo misao.

Estas muy rara – río soujiro.

Cállate, o puedo hacer otra cosa es halloween – dijo agarrando su bastón de bruja y corriendo hacia el. Soujiro cerro la puerta riendo.

* * *

Este día si que llovía mucho. Aoshi como siempre estaba preparando la comida de Yahiko para cenar, alrededor de las 5:45 de la tarde, olvidándose por completo de la promesa que tenia con Misao. 

aquí esta – dejo el plato en la mesa para cenar Aoshi.

Que aproveche – dijo yahiko, abriendo los palillos y comenzando a comer.

Me duele la cabeza – grito Tokio.

Y el trabajo? – pregunto aoshi.

Día de descanso me siento mal – finalizo Tokio para irse a dormir.

Yahiko, esta bueno? – pregunto aoshi, sirviéndose un poco de arroz el.

Si si esta bueno – sonrió yahiko.

Entonces yo también voy a comer – sonrió aoshi sentándose frente a el.

Que es eso? – pregunto aoshi mostrándole una canastita con dulces de muchos colores.

Me lo dieron en la escuela por halloween- sonrió sanosuke.

Es hoy … - murmuro aoshi bajando la vista.

Dices "Trick o Treat" , que significa que me des un caramelo o te hago una broma – explico yahiko.

Jaja lo se – sonrió aoshi.- halloween… tu escuela hace cosas interesantes- agrego.

Te doy uno – dijo yahiko levantando la canastita. - ¿ cual quieres?.

Mmm son todas del mismo color – dijo aoshi tragando la comida y sacando uno.

* * *

En tanto Misao de pie bajo uno de los pequeños miradores de la iglesia, esperaba pacientemente vestida de bruja, a que los chicos llegaran, con su mejor sonrisa. Viendo pasar a todos los niños disfrazados con sus pequeños paraguas, sonriéndole. Ya eran las 6 :10. 

Aoshi comenzaba a lavar la loza mientras recordaba la conversación con Misao.

" _Entonces es una promesa"_

" _El día de halloween, a las 6 en la iglesia de Oka"_

Termino de guardar la loza lentamente. Mientras Misao ahora sentada miraba algo apenada la hora. 6:20 marcaba su celular. Y el agua ceso, poniéndose de pie, miro el cielo.

* * *

Y entonces Aoshi venia corriendo hacia la iglesia, con unos jeans algo gastados, una polera blanca manga larga , zapatos negros y una chaqueta color verde oscuro. ¿ Que estaba haciendo ahí, ni el mismo lo sabía. Miro su reloj 6:35 , era imposible que ella estuviera allí. 

Camino lentamente y al girarse a uno de los miradores, estaba ella sentada con un traje de bruja muy mono , se arreglaba el gracioso gorro y se miraba. El camino indiferente hacia ella. Misao cuando le vio se puso de pie de un salto sonriendo y se quito el gorro. Aoshi realmente se veía esplendido.

Cuando llego frente a ella estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, misao mirándole y el mirando para todos lados serio.

Cuanto tiempo – dijo Aoshi.

Buenas noches – soltó Misao , haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

¿No crees que esto es seguir la moda? – le dijo el, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Si pero, lo prometí .. y.. – deja de hablar cuando vio su cara de enojado.

Y?? – insistió Aoshi.

Y.. quería verte otra vez - dijo con naturalidad misao. Descolocando completamente a Aoshi.

Que sincera – semi sonrio el y camino hacia un poste del mirador. Colocando su espalda contra el y mirando a misao. – siempre eres muy sincera? – agrego.

¿enserio? – dudo ella.

Tu forma de vivir .. ¿ te han hecho daño alguna vez? – pregunto el mirándola serio. Ella miro el piso y suspiro.

Si , pero decidí , decirles lo que siento a los demás. Y ser sincera conmigo misma. Y con los demás que me rodean.- respondió misao firmemente.

¿Por qué?- levanto la cabeza aoshi para verla a los ojos.

Si mientes una vez, ya no puedes decir la verdad nunca mas. Yo no quiero eso. No quiero complicar las cosas. Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero sentir la verdad – Murmuro Misao pensativa. Aoshi la observaba interesado.

Yo también .. eh tenido que ser valiente para venir aquí – soltó aoshi acercándose un poco a ella.

Eh? – dijo misao.

Nadie quiere rechazarse por si solo¿ verdad? – dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos.

Si – solto ella.

Lo mas probable era que cuando llegara aquí, era que tu no estuvieras. – finalizo aoshi.

En serio? – suspiro ella.

Si – respondió el mirándola.- es lo normal , en estos casos – agrego mirando el suelo. Y volvieron a mantenerse en silencio por unos momentos.

Pero ..- dijo Aoshi acercándose a ella – he venido.

¿ porque? – pregunto ella viendo sus ojos azules.

No me obligues a decirlo – dijo aoshi y sonrió – No soy igual a ti , no puedo decirlo todo , discúlpame por hacerte venir tan lejos.- agrego mordiéndose el labio inferior. La miro y suspiro – Vamos a casa – Misao asintió sonriendo.

Aoshi comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Mientras ella agarraba su bolso , el paraguas , el bastón y el gorro para seguirle. Corrió feliz tras el.

Estas bien? – pregunto el mientras bajaban la escalera.

Si si – respondió ella siguiendole. – estoy bien.

¿ como has venido? – pregunto el.

En auto, mi hermano me vino a dejar – solto misao alcanzándolo en los escalones.

¿ que clase de hermano tienes? – se burlo aoshi.

Uno normal- agrego ella.

Claro que no – bufo aoshi, deteniéndose, y abriendo los botones de su chaqueta verde oscuro. Y entregándosela a Misao, que lo vio confusa.

Toma – dijo el mirándola.

No tengo frió – respondió Misao.

No es por eso, no puedes andar así por la calle – rió Aoshi. Haciendo que misao también sonriera y aceptara la chaqueta, mientras el sostenía su bolso y las otras cosas. Y cuando ella estaba terminando de ponérsela, el revolvió los bolsillos de la chaqueta y le entrego un dulce de Halloween. El que le había regalado Yahiko.

Por halloween – dijo el.- Toma. – agrego. Misao abrió su palma y contemplo enternecida el dulce con envoltura transparente que contenía un dulce en forma de calabaza y una carita feliz.

¿ Donde lo has conseguido? – pregunto ella sonriendo.

Mi hermano me lo dio – suspiro el comenzando a caminar.

Tienes un hermano? – pregunto Misao y el asintió. ¿ Es kawaii? – agrego. Aoshi sonrió.

Finalmente el llevo sus cosas y ella iba vestida de bruja con la chaqueta del muchacho que le había robado el corazón.

Misao bajaba con la sonrisa mas grande que tenia por las escaleras, y Aoshi caminaba haciéndose el distraído. Ella no podía dejar de mirar el dulce.

Se detuvieron un rato a tomar un jugo, separados uno en cada extremo de las ultimas escaleras.

Oye – pregunto Misao girándose a el.

Que? – respondió Aoshi viendola

Te caíste a la piscina a propósito? – continuo ella interesada.

¿ porque? – sonrió Aoshi viendola.

Megumi lo cree – soltó ella mirando el suelo.

Para nada – respondió Aoshi mirando hacia otro lado.

Ahh – dijo misao.- si eso creía yo – agrego pensativa.

Ahh sii, megumi y yo , hemos pensado en ir al festival . – dijo interesada mirándole, apretando su botella, y esperando una respuesta de el.

Vamos – dijo aoshi sin verla.

¿ en serio? – pregunto emocionada Misao.

Si – murmuro el.- Sera divertido con ese disfraz – se burlo.

Que cruel – respondió enojada Misao. – No tengo claro si eres amable o eres cruel. – murmuro con la boca en forma de puchero. Haciendo que Aoshi la mirase. Y luego se levantara para abrir su lata y beber el contenido sin verle.

" _El inicio del amor , siempre se parece a un Bebe, es sencillo y maravilloso"_

" _No importa, que luego ese amor se convierta en algo difícil y terrible"_

En tanto, se encontraban en silencio, misao jugaba con el dulce y lo veía a través de el. Aoshi solo se mantenía pensativo.

" _Yo no podía evitar este destino"_

* * *

Al otro día, misao esperaba en la tintorería, la chaqueta de Aoshi. Quería entregársela impecable, para agradecerle su amabilidad. 

Tu eres la hija del dueño de las joyerías – pregunto la encargada.

Si – asintió misao poniéndose tímida, y recibiendo la bolsa que contenía la chaqueta.

Nosotros siempre le hacemos entregas a tu padre – agrego, antes de que ella sonriera y saliera feliz corriendo con su bolsa. Iba vestida con una blusa de color naranja y dibujos, y una falda pantalón hasta la rodilla café, obviamente sus botas y un moño alto. Y el infaltable bolso, en este caso de color negro.

Entonces continuo sonriente hacia la Universidad de Keio. El lugar era esplendido y estaba lleno de estudiantes.

No le conocemos – dijo un muchacho.

Aoshi Shinomori? Dijiste? – pregunto otro.

Que extraño, los de medicina somos muy pocos y nos conocemos todos – soltó el primero.

Lo lamento pero aquí no estudia, el muchacho que buscas – finalizo, girándose y retirándose junto a los demás.

La sensación de misao fue de total asombro y desesperación. El le había mentido.

Aun así no quiso creer y corrió hacia el hospital. La respuesta fue la misma, nadie le conocía.

Misao camino sin rumbo, pensativa y llena de dudas. Y de pronto recordó algo. Se dirigió hacia la calle de su propia universidad y subió las escaleras desesperada, hasta el restaurante de la colina.

Ahh ¿ Los chicos que venden pescado? – dijo una camarera.- Vienen mucho por aquí. Aoshi Shinomori dijiste? el trabaja en un pequeño taller de reparaciones de Barcos, esta aquí cerca, te anotare la dirección. – finalizo. Dejando a misao de piedra.

Salio mecánicamente del lugar, apretando la bolsa de la chaqueta y camino por el puente hacia el pequeño taller de barcos. Misao iba entre enojada y triste.

* * *

Aoshi se encontraba soldando la parte de delante del único barco que estaban reparando, junto a shiro y kuro que estaban un poco mas atrás. Agachado, algo doblado y con su pantalón y chaqueta de trabajo gris, se encontraba lleno de tierra y grasa, igualmente despeinado. 

Misao llego a la entrada del taller, y camino a paso lento hacia dentro. Lo primero que vio fue muchas maquinas y a shiro soldando. Este al verla , se detuvo y fue a buscar a Aoshi, el era el responsable de hablar con clientes. Así supuso que era ella, una cliente.

Un cliente quiere hablarte – dijo shiro.

Sigue tu con esto vale? – dijo aoshi quitándose la mascara de soldadura, y levantándose .

Camino decidido, quitándose los guantes sucios lentamente, para cuando levanto la vista. Le vio. Ahí estaba ella , dulcemente vestida, con su cara de porcelana, y su cabello largo negro. Sus ojos verdes demostraban tristeza, y apretaba nerviosamente su boca. El no pudo ante semejante imagen, tuvo que detenerse un minuto para afrontarla.

Aoshi miro el suelo, y continúo caminando hacia ella valientemente. Misao le miraba molesta y respiraba agitadamente, también se acerco a el.

Mentiroso – Soltó Misao, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero mirándole fijamente. Aoshi permaneció en silencio, todo sucio y con el corazón algo apretado. Tratando de no mirarla mucho y escondiendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

**Fin del Segundo Capitulo.**

**  
**

* * *

**Furita: **Es alguien que dedica el tiempo a trabajar, sin oficios ni estudios. Las muchachas ricas se refieren asi a los chicos que no estudian y son pobres.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Escritora:**

Disculpen la tardanza chicas, salí de vacaciones y no alcance a tener el segundo. Pero aquí esta, este es un poquito mas largo. Es realmente conmovedora esta historia a mi me impresiono mucho que el hombre fuera el pobre, en vez de la mujer. Ya verán todos los problemas que trae consigo aquello.

Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado. A las que la han visto mucho mejor. Y gracias por sus reviews.

Espero me dejen sus comentarios de este capitulo, que me salieron mas de 16 paginas. Tuve que hacerlo en dos días, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Jajaja.

Besos grandes.

Y no olviden sus reviews.

**Misao-22**

"_**Aoshi y Misao por siempre"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tatta Hitotsu no koi**

_**( Un Único Amor)**_

_**By Misao-22**_

**Notas:** Esta es una adaptación de un dorama japonés del mismo nombre, tanto Tatta hitotsu no koi como Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. Aunque, haré algunas variaciones a la novela, es una adaptación completamente a mi manera no se sorprendan. Y esta historia es obviamente un Aoshi y Misao, con algunos de los otros.

Otras cosa, Aoshi relata, Misao relata, y también yo, no se asusten. –

Las frases en cursiva casi siempre son pensamientos de Aoshi.

* * *

**Tercer capitulo**

**_" __Por ejemplo , como los fuegos artificiales, un inolvidable y único amor , si algo así existe "_**

Aoshi miro el suelo, y continúo caminando hacia ella valientemente. Misao le miraba molesta y respiraba agitadamente, también se acerco a el.

Mentiroso – Soltó Misao, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero mirándole fijamente. Aoshi permaneció en silencio, todo sucio y con el corazón algo apretado. Tratando de no mirarla mucho y escondiendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

Que quieres – dijo el, mirándole indiferente.

Vine a traerte esto – estiro la bolsa con la chaqueta perfectamente limpia hacia aoshi. El no se inmuto y ella se acerco a dársela.

Todo era mentira ¿ verdad? – dijo misao. – que vas a Keio y todo lo demás… he preguntado por ti en la Universidad – agrego.

¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? – la interrumpió aoshi.

He ido al restaurante al que le vendes pescado ..- murmuro misao, haciendo que aoshi sonriera irónico y se girara dándole la espalda, caminando hacia una maquina, tirando la bolsa y sentadose la miro.

Así que lo sabes todo – soltó apretando sus guantes sucios.- bueno como puedes ver, trabajo aquí, y los otros dos, sanosuke es mecánico y kenshin es repartidor de carga. Los tres somos iguales –agrego limpiándose las botas con los guantes.

Yo solo quería verte de nuevo, para darte las gracias – dijo misao apretando su bolso nerviosa. Y una voz los interrumpió.

Oniichan – yahiko apareció en la silla de ruedas, con un buzo gris y un poleron azul, algo despeinado pero limpio. – Que botón tengo que pulsar para el arroz?? – pregunto mirando a Misao, y luego a Aoshi. Este como todo buen hermano mayor le revolvió el pelo y lo miro preocupado.

Yahiko, espera un momento ¿ vale? – y le sonrió. En tanto misao los observaba. El pequeño se giro y tiro de su silla camino a casa.

Es tu hermano? – pregunto ingenua misao.

No es de tu incumbencia – dijo aoshi girándose y mirándola fijo con sus preciosos ojos azules. Yahiko en una esquina los miraba. – Te pagare lo que te debo.

No te preocupes – soltó misao mirándole – no ha costado mucho de todas formas.- agrego

¿ cuanto? – pregunto irónico el.

No lo se – soltó misao.- se me ha olvidado- agrego. Aoshi suspiro.

Espera aquí un momento- dijo y corrió a su casa. Yahiko lo vio pasar y luego miro a Misao sonriendo. Esta también lo miro.

Hola – hizo una reverencia y le sonrió dulcemente misao.Yahiko giro su silla y se acerco.

En tanto Aoshi, subió a la casa encima del taller, y se dirigió a su habitación, la verdad es que no contaba con mucho dinero, revolvió todo hasta encontrar su billetera¿ cuanto costaría, muchísimo se imaginaba, saco un billete grande, el único mas alto que poseía, y corrió de vuelta.

Cuando bajo , yahiko volvía sonriendo de la puerta del taller.

Donde esta? – pregunto.

Se ha ido – dijo yahiko.

Misao caminaba por el puente que unía las calles hacia el taller, pensativa un poco triste y algo desilusionada. Se giro nuevamente.

A ella no le hubiera importado.., bueno si tal vez un poco, pero debió haberle dicho apenas se conocieron.

Pudo habérselo imaginado por el pescado.., pero la excusa fue buena.

Lo peor de todo es que realmente le había gustado, Aoshi era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto, y su personalidad le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le daba rabia. Era algo frustrante.

En tanto, Aoshi miraba la bolsa, donde perfectamente estaba doblada su chaqueta, se notaba que había sido caro el lavado, de solo mirar la marca de la bolsa de la lavandería.

La había perdido.., era un hecho, todas las chicas ricas eran iguales, no podían vivir con alguien menos que ellas.

Le dolía, y lo peor de todo es que no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

* * *

Tae se quejaba en la pequeña salita de cuentas del taller. Aoshi estaba tras ella con aire preocupado y aun todo sucio.

Las cuentas no salen, vamos muy mal, tenemos muchas perdidas – agrego tae echándose aire con un abanico.- Hoy en día nadie viene a sitios como este, no tenemos clientes , nadie quiere arreglar sus barcos en talleres pequeños- continuo.- Creo que deberemos comprar materiales mas baratos.- finalizo.

Pero.. nosotros nos hemos caracterizado por un buen servicio. – soltó nervioso aoshi.

Fue un error que tu madre me haya pedido que ayudara acá – soltó molesta tae, haciendo que aoshi, la mirara frustrado. Agacho la cabeza y frunció la boca, realmente se sentía mal.

* * *

**Al otro día**

En la universidad de mujeres, megumi se encontraba sentada con misao en la cafetería.

No puede ser!!!!!!! – dijo megumi mirándola.

De verdad – susurro misao.

Ya veo – soltó megumi. Viendo como misao mantenía su mirada en el suelo.- Lo hicieron bien – rió meg.

Nos engañaron – suspiro misao.

Yo note que había algo extraño – solto megumi.

¿ Enserio? – pregunto misao.

Pero, me hacia gracia , es divertido – dijo meg

No, no lo es , tenia tantas ganas de ir al festival – suspiro triste misao. Megumi la miro preocupada y dejo su taza de café.

Vale, vamos!! – dijo levantándose y obligando a misao a seguirle.

Aun faltan dos clases – se preocupo misao.

Vamos vamos .- agrego esta.

¿ a donde? – pregunto.

Al taller de coches de Yokohama – rió megumi, caminando rápidamente. Misao solo pudo seguirla lo más rápido que podía.

**_¿Y las clases?_**

**_La saltamos_**

**_¿ Que no entiendes? Faltan dos meses para navidad. La cuenta atrás ha comenzado._**

**_¿ Te acuerdas del año pasado?_**

**_No tuvimos ninguna cita, Kyaaa.. No quiero pensarlo. Recuerdas_**

**_Terminamos ayudando a tu padre en la tienda, la noche de navidad!!._**

**_Si, lo recuerdo, lo peor es que la tienda estaba llena de parejas.._**

**_Nos prometimos que esta navidad la pasaríamos con nuestros novios. _**

**_Pero ya vez, a estas alturas seguiremos igual!!_**

**_Además Misao, la noche de navidad es tu cumpleaños, esta vez no podemos fallar._**

Recuerdas?? – pregunto enérgica megumi.

Si – respondió sumisa misao.

Será tu cumpleaños y ya tienes 19 años- dijo megumi.

Y este seria el tercer año que ayudo en la tienda – murmuro inquieta misao.

Así que este año, tenemos que encontrar a alguien sin falta – grito megumi.

Entendido – dijo misao haciéndole un gesto de promesa, que megumi le respondió.

Pero no quiero a ese chico – corrió misao tras meg.

A aoshi??? – le miro incrédula megumi y siguió caminando.

* * *

Aoshi en tanto caminaba hacia la orilla del pequeño rió que quedaba al pie del taller donde estaban el barco que tenia que reparar. Suspiro y miro a Shiro y a Kuro algo apenado y frustrado. Luego se dirigió a ellos.

Esto…, la paga extra de este año, Lo siento mucho – dijo y se agacho en modo de disculpa.

¿ no hay dinero? – dijo shiro.

Solo un poco – agrego aoshi nervioso frotándose las manos en el overol

.¿ y que hacemos? – pregunto kuro.- no es mucho – agrego.

Yo lo necesito, aunque no sea mucho – dijo shiro suspirando.- el año pasado tampoco tuvimos pago extra. – agrego.

Aoshi escondía los ojos, y apretaba los guantes, realmente era desesperante no tener dinero para pagarles, ellos ayudaban mucho y sabía que necesitaban del dinero.

* * *

**En otro lado.**

Aprendices, empiecen – dijo el instructor. Sanosuke se encontraba bajo un auto lleno de grasa y arreglando unas tuercas sueltas. Corrió la camilla hacia atrás para buscar otra herramienta, sin notar a megumi y misao que estaban haciéndole señales desde la puerta. Cuando iba a volver a la posición, las vio, y algo exaltado se levanto limpiándose la ropa. Las chicas le hicieron una reverencia.

QUEEEEEEEE, me quemo me quemoo – gritaba kenshin desde el teléfono, cuando del puro nervio se le cayo la taza de café.

me pillaron de sorpresa –agrego sanosuke.- así que las traje a la cafetería donde trabajo de medio tiempo – dijo nervioso.

La cafetería, están ahí??? – dijo corriendo hacia el camión sin pensar en las llaves y su dinero.

Estas emocionado- dijo sano.

Voy ahora mismo – dijo decidido caminando dejando las llaves en la banqueta.- no dejes que se muevan mientras llego- agrego- ahhh te llamare cuando vaya llegando – agrego de un grito. Sanosuke solo sonrió.

La cafetería donde trabajaba sanosuke, era al aire libre así que las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en unas graciosas banquetas, sano les ofrecía un café caliente.

Gracias – dijo con admiración megumi.

Gra.gracias – solto misao tímida.

Las envió el? – pregunto sano con las manos en la cintura.

Quien? – dijo meg.

Aoshi les dijo todo? – pregunto nuevamente sano. – Siento haberles mentido – dijo apenado haciendo una reverencia a lo que megumi se levanto mas apenada ella que el.

No te preocupes – solto esta rápidamente.

Aoshi, se ha disculpado? – le pregunto sano a misao ignorando a megumi. Misao solo movió la cabeza negativamente y mirando el suelo.

Ah sido una pelea – dijo meg.

Una pelea? No nos conocemos tanto – solto misao.

He? – balbuceo sano. Haciendo que misao se pusiera de pie.

Que todavía no estamos tan unidos – dijo nerviosa.

Todavía? – sonrió pícaro sanosuke. No la dejo contestar, continuo – debes estar enojada, te mintió, dijo ser una cosa y es otra encima pobre.

No no es eso – se apresuro misao.- no estoy enojada por eso – agrego.

Misao no juzga a la gente por ese tipo de cosas – dijo megumi.- ella tiene muchas ganas de ir al festival, me pidió que fuera con ella , eh incluso a comprado un vestido y...

Para! – dijo misao nerviosa-no hace falta que le cuentes todo eso- agrego mas tímida aun. Sanosuke la miraba con ternura.

Lo siento – dijo megumi.

Además, ya no importa – finalizo.

Que pesado – solto sano mirando su celular.

Quien es? – pregunto megumi.

Kenshin – rió sanosuke.- el chico que estaba con nosotros – agrego.- el conductor de camiones.

Déjame contestarle yo – rió megumi estirando su mano.

Estará encantado – agrego sano entregándole su móvil.

Megumi camino un poco lejos de sano y misao, y le comenzó a hablar a kenshin.

Soy yo!! – gritaba kenshin al teléfono.- te llamo aunque no estoy cerca, por ir rápido me han pasado una boleta por exceso de velocidad.!! – gritaba eufórico.

Dime dime aun están ahí ¿?? – agrego.

Tarde, se han ido – musito megumi haciendo una voz loca.

Queeeeeeeeee ¡! – grito de nuevo ken – no puede ser..!! – dijo frustrado. Escucho las risas femeninas y se aturdió más.

Oro? – solto.- ¿ quien eres? – agrego.

Cuanto tiempo, soy megumi – dijo lo mas sensual que pudo.

De verdad?? – suspiro kenshin.

En tanto sanosuke se había sentado en el suelo junto a misao, y se disponía a conversarle un poco a la pequeña señorita que tenia a su lado.

su casa es ese taller- solto el. Misao lo miro.- vive allí desde que se encargo de el, su padre murió hace mucho tiempo, su hermano tiene asma y es muy debil, y su madre no es de mucha ayuda.- Ella asentía y miraba el suelo. – su familia es complicada.- pero el se ocupa de todo solo – suspiro sanosuke.

No mintió con mala intención – agrego.- es una persona muy amable, pero para que la gente no se de cuenta, se porta así y dice cosas sin pensar.- finalizo sanosuke.

Realmente le conoces, eres un buen amigo – dijo misao sonriéndole.

Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, éramos solo niños y crecimos muy rápido – se apeno sano.

¿ crees que el y yo.. podemos ser.. amigos? – dijo misao mirando hacia otro lado.

No lo se, pero espero que puedan – sonrió el.

Si, quizás y no sea tan malo – suspiro misao, mirando a su alrededor soñadoramente.- vino el día de halloween- agrego.

Que??? – dijo sano.

Recuerdas que lo prometimos? – sonrió misao.

No me dijo nada!! – grito molesto mirándola.

* * *

Después de la visita, sanosuke y kenshin fueron a conversar con Aoshi al taller.

¿ fuiste a halloween y no me dijiste? – pregunto sanosuke casi encima de aoshi.

Si pero no es que quisiera ocultártelo – se disculpo sentándose mejor en el viejo barco donde charlaban siempre.

Y a quien le importa ahora si ya no fuimos – agrego kenshin desde el techo.- quiero decir que si nos invitan es porque les interesamos – decía medio bebido, las latas de cervezas se acumulaban.

Esta claro que no por ti – dijo sano bebiendo.

¿ porque eres tan cruel ¿? – balbuceo kenshin, haciendo semisonreir a aoshi.

Se acabaron las cervezas – dijo sano. – quien le toca ir?

Conbini!! – dijo kenshin.

Piedra papel o tijera – agrego sano haciendo el juego rápido y aoshi le siguió.

Pero si ahhh – se resignaba kenshin a ir a comprar , le habían ganado.

Una vez estando solos, sanosuke aprovecho de hacer algunas preguntas.

hey – comenzó – toma, es la dirección y numero de teléfono de misao.

Vale – dijo aoshi sin aceptar el papel.

Se entusiasmo porque le dijiste que irías al festival con ella.- agrego sano.

Si si – ignoro aoshi encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Se compro un vestido – agregaba sanosuke.

Ya y – soltaba aoshi.

No es un encanto de chica? – dijo sanosuke, aoshi asintió.

Ahhhhhh – dijo sano girando y haciendo como que se le caía el papel al agua, aoshi casi se le tiro encima.

Jajaja has caído – rió este.- tu también eres un encanto aoshi – agrego poniéndole el papel en las piernas, aoshi lo miro nervioso y lo doblo, guardándolo en el bolsillo de dentro de su chaqueta.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, aoshi saco el papel tirado en la cama lo contemplaba.

piso 45? – dijo en voz alta.

Oyeee – Tokio entro media bebida- que esta pasando me dijo shiro que no hay paga extra- agrego – debería estar agradecido de tener un trabajo.

Aha – respondía mecánicamente aoshi guardando el papel rápidamente.

Nosotros tampoco tenemos dinero!! – grito Tokio.

Cállate – dijo molesto saliendo hacia la cocina, esta lo siguió.

Yo también quiero una buena vida – suspiro desmoronándose en la mesa. Aoshi solo la contemplo. Para luego ir a la habitación de yahiko.

* * *

Yahiko obedecía a aoshi y soplaba un aparato para medir su respiración, para que luego este lo anotara en un cuaderno que pulcramente tenía ordenado.

estas muy bien – rió aoshi revolviéndole la cabeza.

Hermano – dijo yahiko.

Dime?

Es culpa mía que no tengamos dinero? – pregunto.

No, no tiene nada que ver contigo yahiko – dijo este sentándose a su lado.

Mama esta llorando otra vez – dijo apenado el pequeño.

Es cierto – rió aoshi. – no te preocupes por ella- agrego abrazándolo.

Respiro raro – dijo yahiko.

Pero te pondrás bien – agrego aoshi acercándolo mas. El era su más grande tesoro, una persona por quien aun tener ganas de vivir la pobre vida que tenían.

Hermano, puedo oír como late tu corazón – dijo yahiko. Aoshi se enterneció.

Hai – solto.

To-kun, to-kun – repetía el pequeño.

Si te gusta , te lo doy – dijo de pronto aoshi.

Que cosa? – pregunto yahiko.

Que si de pronto eres el capitán de un barco, yo daría mi vida por ti – solto aoshi.

Un capitán? Yo? – sonrió yahiko agradecido.

Después de un rato yahiko se quedo dormido..

* * *

**" _Sinceramente yo trataba de no pensar en ella, pero en el momento que me llamo mentiroso para mi fue como echar azúcar en un vaso de agua fría, no importas cuantas veces lo remuevas,no se deshace…"_**

**" _No importaba que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en ella" .._**

Aoshi caminaba a paso firme hacia el edificio de misao, con el sobre en la mano del dinero para la chaqueta, tenia que devolvérselo, era su deber, tenia que por fin hacer lo correcto.

El edificio que se encontró, crecía imponente, blanco y esplendoroso, la entrada de lujo, y una recepción espectacular.

Se limpio el jeans, con una mano y paso hacia la recepcionista.

Disculpe – dijo nervioso.

Si?, a quien le gustaría ver?

Makimachi Misao-san – respondió extendiendo el sobre.

Ahora mismo aviso

No no, entréguele esto nada mas- se apresuro aoshi, entregándole el papel y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

En tanto, misao se encontraba en casa de su abuela, con su padre. Estaban escogiéndole una tela para un kimono.

ese te queda bien , le dijo la anciana., verdad seijuro?. – este solo miraba unos papeles.

Si si – agrego sin verla.

Papa siquiera míralo – dijo amurrada misao.

Nos quedamos con este, prepárelo para la ceremonia del te – le dijo la abuela.

Si si – dijeron los encargados.

Así que lo hiciste de nuevo – pregunto toki.

No podía negarme- solto seijuro.

Misao apareció en otra revista – dijo la abuela.- y no estoy segura que esto sea bueno- agrego., que pasa si la secuestran??. Seijuro la miro asustado.

Estoy bien, abuela no importa – sonrió misao.

Tú no saldrías en las revistas aunque te lo pidieran – rió seijuro.

Por supuesto que no, la gente compra nuestras joyas por su calidad – agrego toki.

Abuela, puedo escoger algunas rosas del jardín? – pregunto alegre misao.

Si claro ve – sonrió la abuela.

Desde la ventana toki la miraba junto con seijuro.

Tiene buen aspecto- solto.

Si, se encuentra bien- respondió seijuro.

¿ no deberíamos preocuparnos por si sufre una recaída? – miro toki a su hijo.

Mama, misao esta bien – la abrazo.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Okon le entregaba el sobre a misao.

- la recepcionista dijo que un jovencito lo dejo para ti – sonrió picara su madre. Misao abrió el sobre y encontró el dinero. 10000 yenes.

dijo que algo de una tintorería, su nombre es Shinomori Aoshi – agrego su madre, haciendo que soujiro se levantase del sillón y fuera a la cocina a ver.

¿ le conoces? – rió picara su madre.

si – solto misao.

No será un acosador? – pregunto soujiro.

No! – respondió molesta misao.

No digas esas cosas tan pesadas – le dijo enérgica okon ,- ahora que tu padre esta de viaje.

Y que es esto? – le quito el papel soujiro a misao.

Supongo que ahora te estas imaginando muchas cosas – rió misao quitándoselo nuevamente.

Porque te ríes de mí – pregunto este.

Porque no soy como tu – respondió escueta misao.- y no hago las cosas que te estas imaginando- finalizo, dejando a soujiro con la palabra en la boca.

Soujiro que estas imaginando? – pregunto okon riendo.

Nada en particular – tartamudeo este. – pero mama no estas preocupada?

No para nada, estoy feliz, estaría preocupada si misao no tuviera algún novio – rió okon bebiendo su te.

No te preocupes por eso mama – rió misao dijo esta mirando el sobre seriamente.

* * *

Al otro día fue rápidamente con megumi a la cafetería de sanosuke, no necesitaba el dinero, lo necesitaba a el, ah aoshi.

Bienvenida – dijo un chico atendiendo a megumi. Sanosuke se dio vuelta y la vio , se sorprendiendo, miro atrás y tímidamente misao le sonreía, se enterneció, esa chica era muy diferente.

Entrégale esto – extendió el papel hacia sanosuke.

Esto es de Aoshi? – pregunto sano.

Si – solto misao.- pero no le vi, lo dejo en mi casa- agrego.

Solo esto? – dijo mirando el dinero.

He? – dijo misao.

Sin una carta? Un recado? – se frustro sano, aoshi podía ser muy pesado cuando quería.

No lo entiendo – suspiro misao.- no puedo entenderle- agrego.

Entendido, se lo daré – rió sanosuke- por cierto esta noche es el festival, quede con kenshin al terminar ¿ quieres venir? – pregunto a misao mirándola a los ojos.

He? – se asombro misao.

Megumi quieres ir? – grito a megumi que estaba tomándose un café

Si si!!! – grito emocionada esta.

Listo entonces – sonrió feliz sano. Ante la mirada atónita de misao.

* * *

**En el festival**

Hay muchos extranjeros! – dijo emocionada megumi.

Claro claro – solto sanosuke a su lado. Misao caminaba nerviosa tras ellos.

¿ estas bien? – se giro este a mirar a misao.

Si – sonrió ella.

Síguenos vale? – continuo este.

Vale – asintió misao.

Voy a comprar cigarros espérenme- salio corriendo sano.

Sii – sonrió feliz megumi.

Oye que me dejas sola – se acerco misao a ella.

Tú tienes suerte, te gusta sano y estas disfrutando esto, seguro yo tendré que pasearme con kenshin! – resoplo misao.

Estarás bien no llores – rió megumi y camino rápidamente en dirección a sanosuke.

Ven acaaa – grito misao tras ella. Sin pensar que no muy lejos de allí se acercaba aoshi, caminando a paso firme con sus jeans viejos, pero ceñidos a su cuerpo, su polera blanca y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Kenshin se encontraba sacándose fotos en el celular, cuando megumi , sano y misao se acercaron a el.

Kenshin! – grito sano.

Buenas noches – dijo megumi.

Buenas noches, encantado – sonrió kenshin.- me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo que Uds., iban a venir – agrego. Mientras misao se quedaba atrás de ellos.

No ha llegado?- pregunto sano.

No pero le dije que nos juntaríamos aquí – solto sanosuke, a lo que misao escucho, el vendría, no podía verle, que cara pondría.

Es tan molesto que no tenga móvil – solto kenshin.

No le gusta que lo controlen- agrego sano.

De quien hablan? – pregunto misao.

De aoshi, quien mas – solto ingenuo kenshin.

Lo siento – solto misao girándose, para comenzar a correr. Megumi la agarro casi en las escaleras. Ante la mirada de los otros dos.

Quien te acompaña a todas partes, quien te presta sus apuntes, quien te ayuda en francés , quien??? – pregunto molesta megumi.

Megumi-chan – solto misao.

Entonces, madura – rió megumi. Misao solo bajo la vista.

Oigan dijo sanosuke.

Espera un poco – dijo megumi., continuando con misao – entonces vamos a divertirnos hoy – agrego- además que en realidad tu quieres ver a Aoshi. Misao no dijo nada.

Aoshi venia caminando hacia el lugar, y casi a escasos metros los diviso y se detuvo al instante, ella estaba allí, con un vestido rosado, su hermoso cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, su piel blanca dejándose envolver por su delicado vestido, y unas botas cafés que envolvían sus pequeños pies. Estaba fuera de lugar, tenia que irse, no podía enfrentarla.

Estoy asustada – solto misao aun sin ver a aoshi.

No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo – la abrazo megumi.

Estas de su parte? – pregunto misao, sin ver como sanosuke apuntaba a Aoshi.

¿ como podría ¿? – se hizo la ofendida megumi.

Oigan ¡ - grito sano – Aoshi esta aquí – dijo mirando hacia su izquierda. – ah y devuélvele esto tu misma – dijo entregándole el sobre a misao. Acepto el papel, apretándolo fuerte, para luego girarse hacia donde los chicos saludaban.

La visión fue extraordinaria, Aoshi estaba de pie, más hermoso que nunca, con su metro ochenta, y su cuerpo escultural, su pelo rebelde y su chaqueta de cuero. Sus ojos azules, la miraban directamente a los ojos y muy intensamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el era el ser mas hermoso, lo conocía hace tan poco y ya lo amaba, lo necesitaba, su corazón gritaba y corría desbocado de solo verlo.

En tanto , Aoshi, la miraba fijo, sus ojos verdes le miraban sorprendidos y altaneros, sus mejillas rosadas, y su blanca piel, ella era una muñeca de porcelana. Sonrió, a pesar de su timidez era una muchachita muy audaz. Miro para el lado, para poder tomar un poco de aire y volver a mirarla.

Y así se quedaron un momento..

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Conbini!!: Supermercado abierto las 24 hrs

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Bueno con sueño y a las 4 de la mañana he terminado este capitulo. Es tan preciosa la historia, de hecho tenia la mitad avanzado de hace tiempo, pero no se porque me olvide que lo estaba subiendo, si si mujeres, lo anote en un papel con pegamento y lo pegue en la pantalla para no volver a olvidarlo jaja.

Ya que después se vuelven violentas algunas.. xD…

( he sufrió varios reclamos por MSN, igual me gusta, besos a mi amiga rinko y kaory).

Estoy algo mareada tanto escribir saludos a todas.

Besos especiales y muchos pastelitos de chocolates a:

**Gabyhyatt- Kaory – Stela- Rinko-Inukai – Kaoru-Himura.**

Muchas gracias por darse la molestia de dejarme un review.

Besitos

**Misao**

**-.-.-. Aoshi y Misao por siempre .-.-.-.**


End file.
